


He's My Son!

by Sivan325



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Little Nathan AU, Not Beta Read, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of his family, Ezra tries to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magnificent 7, though I still wish that I do.
> 
> AU: Little Nathan – new AU.

Ezra was a proud man, husband and a father to bright sons that he cherished along with his wife that he loves dearly.

Ethan was only three years old, and Ezekiel was five years old. He would do anything for them and to his beautiful wife, Rachel. Rachel was a black woman that he fell in love.

He was supposed to meet his wife and his two sons at the train station, but they were never there. Never come to see him.

Ezra could feel the aches in his stomach and yet the fear of the great loses and part of his heart seemed shattered as he got home.

Later he only found out that his wife and his dearest sons were found dead while crossing the street as drank men crush at them, never made it to the train, and that broke him totally.

At that day, Ezra felt himself dying, collapsed when a medic and a cop show at his door bearing the bad news.

He was led to the hospital to heal, and yet he could felt broken inside.  
Once he was released home, he found himself staring at the four walls with nothing else to do.

Every time he woke, he wondered 'why?' his family were gone so quickly, he knew that he couldn't live another day without them, and yet he lost the power of living.


	2. Meeting the Priest I

An old friend from his past advised him to pray at the church, he said to him that confessing to God about the burden in your heart will help you to let your beloved go and to let you live freely.

Ezra also knew that he has to get outside and might something or someone will help him with that situation. 

He went to church every day, crying his souls out, until the priest came to him and told him that it was time to go home.

Ezra looked at the priest, not knowing what cold and yet lonely home he will find when he will be leaving the church.

He walked slowly, with defeated shoulders as he wiped the tears and wished that something will happen that he could united with his family that he loved to death. 

\--

Josiah Sanchez the town's priest, watched as the man walked away as the doors of the church were closing for the day.

Josiah hoped that the next day he might be able to talk with the man, to know what is wrong and might try to help.


End file.
